Amis et plus si affinitées?
by shakamia
Summary: Bosco sauve Kim Zambrano d’une situation délicate.


**Amis et plus si affinité?**

By Lian

New York 911

Résumé: Bosco sauve Kim Zambrano d'une situation délicate. B/K

Note: Hors saison.

Je venais d'entrer dans ce nouveau bar. Chris m'en avait parlé la semaine précédente et il avait réussi à m'y traîner. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, de belles femmes; la musique était forte, bien trop forte et les lumières…Nous avons discutés un peu et il est allé danser avec une petite brune. Pas mal, rien de spéciale.

Je me suis tourné vers le barman pour commander une autre bière et c'est là que j'ai été bousculé.

K- Excusez moi.

B- Zambrano?

K- Bosco? Désolée pour ta bière

B- Ce n'est pas grave. Ca va?

K- Oui… Tu viens souvent ici?

B- Non, c'est la première fois, un copain m'y a emmené.

Kim Zambrano dans ce bar. Je ne l'imaginais pas dans ce genre d'endroits. En fait, je l'imaginais plus chez elle à s'occuper de son fils…Joey je crois. Bref, je la regardais, elle était pas mal, différente sans uniforme, nettement mieux en fait; ça m'a fait penser à la fois où on s'était embrassés dans la mustang. Ca avait été une soirée étrange.

Nous parlions depuis 10 minutes, le type avec qui elle discutait auparavant était apparemment parti et c'est là qu'elle s'est penchée vers moi et qu'elle m'a embrassé. Je suis resté un peu con, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et elle m'a demandé de la ramener. Je n'allais pas objecter. J'ai cherché Chris dans la foule et je lui ai fait un signe comme quoi je rentrais.

Je l'ai aidée à enfiler son manteau et on est sortis. J'ai du la prendre par le bras, elle avait failli trébucher. Elle était bizarre, elle semblait ne plus tenir debout. On a atteint la voiture, je lui ai ouvert la portière en premier, la laissant s'installer et le temps que je m'installe derrière le volant et que je démarre, elle était déjà endormie.

B- Kim?

…

B- Kim?...Super.

Ne sachant pas où elle logeait, j'ai pris la direction de chez moi et j'ai du la porter jusqu'à mon appartement. Tu parles d'une soirée! Je suis content de n'avoir rencontré personne dans l'escalier, j'aurais eu du mal à expliquer le cadavre que je transportais.

Je l'ai posée sur mon lit, je lui ai enlevé ses chaussures et son manteau et je l'ai recouverte d'une couverture. Quant à moi, je suis allé me coucher sur le canapé et je me suis endormi.

Je préparais du café lorsque j'ai entendu des pas. Elle était réveillée. J'ai levé la tête pour me retrouver face à une Kim plutôt perdue. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller et elle était livide.

K- Bosco? Qu'est ce que je fais ici?

B- Tu ne te souviens de rien? T'a du t'en prendre une sacrée hier soir avant qu'on se rencontre.

K- Hier soir, j'ai bu 2 verres.

B- 2 verres? Waou.

K- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

B- On était au «Jaks», au bar, tu as renversé ma bière et on a commencé à parler.

K- Je ne me souviens pas avoir parlé avec toi. Je me souviens de rien après avoir commandé ma deuxième bière

B- De rien? On a parlé, tu m'as embrassé et tu m'as demandé de te ramener.

K- Oh mon dieu!

B- Pas de panic. Tu t'es endormie à peine tu étais dans ma voiture. J'ai cru que t'avais trop bu. J'ai du te porter jusqu'à ma chambre.

K- On a?

B- Non! J'ai dormi sur le canapé.

K- Merci.

Je l'ai regardé, elle frissonnait.

B- Tu veux un pull?

K- …Quoi? Oui s'il te plait.

B- Tiens prend ce café en attendant.

Je suis allé chercher un pull dans mon armoire en réfléchissant à la situation. Je commençais à me poser des questions sur cette soirée. Je me demandais si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas mis du GHB dans son verre; c'était le genre de situation que j'avais déjà observé au boulot. Je me suis alors aperçu que j'étais soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée avec le type au GHB. J'étais même carrément content que ce soit moi qui l'ai ramené la veille.

Lorsque je suis revenu dans la cuisine, elle était assise, le regard dans le vide.

B- Tiens, tu veux prendre une douche?

K- J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.

B- Faudrait peut être que tu ailles à l'hôpital.

K- Pourquoi?

B- C'est pas normal cette perte de mémoire avec si peu d'alcool…Je me demande si quelqu'un ne t'a pas mis quelque chose dans ton verre.

K- GHB?

B- Ouai. Je vais t'accompagner à la Pitié.

K- Non, t'a pas à…Tu travailles

B- T'inquiètes, je ne commence que cet après-midi.

Nous sommes allés à la Pitié. J'étais dans la salle d'attente pendant qu'elle se faisait examiner. J'étais tranquillement assis lorsque j'ai vu Doc. Il m'a vu mais il était occupé avec un type. Kim est sortie de la salle d'examen peu après. Je me suis dirigé vers elle.

B- Alors?

K- D'après eux, ça va, je n'ai rien. Et puis vu qu'il ne s'est rien passé…Ils m'ont quand même fait une prise de sang pour vérifier.

B- On va attendre les résultats.

K- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu peux y aller.

B- Non, c'est bon, je vais rester avec toi.

Nous nous sommes assis en silence, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Doc n'était plus là, il devait être reparti et je me demandais s'il nous avait vu.

Les résultats n'ont pas mis longtemps à arriver. Elle avait été droguée au GHB, ça lui a filé un coup. Je l'ai vu, elle avait pris conscience du fait qu'elle était passée pas très loin de se faire violer si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée.

B- Je te raccompagne.

K- Merci.

Elle n'a pas été très loquace durant le trajet. Les seuls mots échangés ont été sur la direction à prendre pour la ramener.

B- On y est.

K- Merci Bosco, vraiment.

B- Pas de quoi. Tu vas travailler aujourd'hui?

K- Oui.

B- T'es sûre?

K- Oui

B- Alors peut être à tout à l'heure.

K- Mmm

B- Et Kim, tiens mon numéro, appelle quand tu veux, si t'a besoin de quelque chose, si tu veux parler ou autre.

K- Merci.

La journée est passée relativement vite, je n'ai pas vu Kim et lorsque j'ai croisé Doc, il me regardait bizarrement.

Faith me connaissait suffisamment bien pour sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me tracassait et elle m'a regardé toute la journée de manière suspicieuse. 

Je pensais à Kim, à ce qui s'était passé et j'aurais aimé lui parler pour voir si elle allait bien. Malgré ces regards insistant, Faith n'a pas fait de remarque et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Elle n'a rien dit lorsqu'entre 2 appels je suis retourné au Jaks. J'ai enquêté auprès du gérant et du barman, il n'y avait pas de vidéo et le barman se souvenait de Kim et de moi mais pas du type avec qui elle avait bu. Lorsque nous avons amené un ivrogne à la Pitié, je me suis renseigné pour savoir s'il y avait eu des cas de viol sous GHB la nuit dernière. Rien. Il n'y avait eu aucune plainte, le dossier était clos.

Je venais d'arriver à la caserne lorsque Doc m'a appelé, toutes les personnes présentes ont été surprises et se sont tournées vers moi. Jimmy le premier bien entendu.

D- Kim? Je peux te parler?

K- Oui.

Do- Ca va Kimy?

K- Oui Jimmy, ça va.

C- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

K- Rien.

Nous nous sommes éloignés.

K- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

D- Je t'ai vu à la Pitié ce matin. Tu vas bien?

K- Oui.

D- Bosco était avec toi?

K- Oui et alors?

D- Rien, je voulais seulement…

K- Ecoute ça ne te regarde pas, ok? Je vais me changer.

J'ai mis fin à la discussion et je suis allée me changer avant de partir avec Carlos. Je n'ai pas vu Bosco de la journée et lorsque j'ai eu fini, je l'ai aperçu en face, dans sa voiture. Apparemment il attendait quelque chose. J'ai discrètement traversé la rue pour aller le retrouver.

K- Salut, ça va?

B- Oui, et toi?

K- Ca va mieux.

B- T'a besoin d'être raccompagnée?

K- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

B- Non, je pensais bien que tu n'avais certainement pas envie de rentrer toute seule.

Je lui ai ouvert la porte et nous sommes partis. Nous avons discuté durant le trajet, c'était relativement naturel.

Elle n'avait pas son fils cette semaine là, il lui manquait et je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule.

Lorsqu'elle m'a invité à monter chez elle, je ne savais trop à quoi m'attendre; ou peut être que si, elle avait seulement besoin de soutient.

Bref, on a grignoté un truc tout en discutant et en sirotant une bière. Je lui ai dit que mes recherches étaient restées lettres mortes. Ca serait sans suite vue qu'elle ne se souvenait pas non plus de la tête du gars avec qui elle discutait... Par la suite j'ai essayé de détendre l'atmosphère et je crois que j'ai réussi.

Kim était quelqu'un de plutôt sympa, nos rapports étaient amicaux et c'était assez perturbant car je n'avais de rapports amicaux qu'avec Faith, toute femme était pour moi une potentialité et là je ne savais pas trop où me poser. Je me demandais pourquoi je l'avais attendue après le boulot, ce n'était pas dans mon style. Enfin si mais seulement quand j'avais mes chances.

Nous discutions sur le canapé lorsque je me suis penché pour l'embrasser et elle s'est brusquement reculée. Je me sentais tout à coup plutôt mal à l'aise.

B- Excuse moi.

K- Non, ça m'a surpris. Je trouvais la soirée plutôt amicale et sympathique. Je ne pensais pas que…

B- J'ai mal interprété les signes.

K- Les signes?

B- J'ai cru que enfin bref, l'amitié homme/femme je ne pratique pas.

K- Tu ne pratiques pas? Tu pensais que si je t'invitais à monter c'était pour…

B- Non! Peut être, je ne savais pas trop. En fait je n'ai pas d'amie femme.

K- Quoi? Et Faith?

B- C'est pas pareil, Faith est un flic, ma partenaire, une mère, une épouse mais je ne l'ai jamais regardée comme une femme.

K- Elle serait contente d'entendre ça.

B- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

K- Oui. Donc, tu ne sais pas être ami avec une femme…et bien il va falloir que tu apprennes.

B- Tu veux être ami avec moi?

K- Pourquoi pas, non?

B- Si… Bon, je vais te laisser, il se fait tard.

K- Bonsoir Bosco.

B- Bonsoir Kim.

C'est comme ça qu'a commencé notre amitié à Kim et moi.

Le lendemain je l'ai vue lorsque nous avons appelé les ambulanciers pour un carambolage, nos rapports étaient différents, plus amicaux que d'habitude, j'ai pris le temps de la regarder, vraiment et de lui demander comment ça allait. 

Bref, lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans la voiture avec Faith, elle m'a regardé avec ses yeux qui disaient clairement «il y a un truc» Je lui ai donc raconté la soirée au Jaks et la soirée de la veille où nous avions décidé d'être amis.

F- Amis? Avec une femme?

B- Et alors, je suis bien ami avec toi?

F- Boz, pour toi je suis asexué, tu ne me vois pas comme ça. Je suis ta meilleure amie mais…tu ne m'imagine jamais en tant que femme, en fait tu as la même réaction envers moi qu'ont les gamins concernant la sexualité de leurs parents; tu zappes cette partie, pour eux la sexualité de leurs parents est taboue, leurs parents sont asexués. Tu n'imagines pas que Fred et moi ont…

B- Stop, je ne veux rien savoir.

F- Tu vois? Alors que Kim Zambrano…Disons que c'est une femme à tes yeux. Tu vas pouvoir y arriver?

B- Tu me prends pour qui? Je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui a une paire de sein.

J'avais tiqué lorsqu'elle m'avait dit ça car je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'en était rendue compte.

Pendant une semaine nous ne nous sommes vus qu'au boulot Kim et moi et puis un soir je l'ai appelé. Je savais que cette semaine là elle n'avait pas Joey et moi-même ne faisant rien, je me disais qu'un petit resto ça serait sympa.

Comme les autres fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls tous les 2, la soirée s'est vraiment bien passée. On s'entendait bien, on pouvait parler de tout et je crois que si nous avions été en couple, ça aurait été parfait mais comme j'ai tendance à tout foirer à plus ou moins long terme…Bref, cette solution était parfaite et puis de toute façon, elle voulait qu'on ne soit que des amis, donc on en restait là. C'était mieux comme ça.

Tout le monde s'était rendu compte que Kim et moi nous nous entendions bien et bien entendu Doherty n'a pas apprécié. Il est venu me voir un jour après le boulot.

D- Boscorelli!

B- Doherty, que me vaut ce plaisir?

D- Fait pas le malin, je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques mais reste loin de Kim.

B- Je ne trafique rien avec Kim, on est juste amis.

D- Ben voyons!

B- Je n'éprouve pas le besoin de m'envoyer toutes les femmes, Kim et moi on est juste ami.

D- Reste loin d'elle et de mon fils.

J'avais passé quelques après-midi avec elle et Joey au parc et on avait accroché. Au départ j'avais un peu peur que Joey réagisse mal mais apparemment je pouvais avoir le QI d'un gamin et courir partout m'amusait. Je crois que Kim a eu également peur la première fois qu'elle nous présenté et puis elle a été soulagée de voir l'interaction qui existait entre nous.

Bien entendu c'était remonté jusqu'aux oreilles de Jimmy et il n'avait pas apprécié. La seule chose qu'il voyait c'est qu'un homme était dans l'environnement de son fils et de Kim. 

Jimmy n'avait confiance qu'en Bobby et les gars de la caserne pour rester près de Kim. Tous les autres étaient des traîtres potentiels. Tu parles d'une mentalité!

Ce mec était incroyable, il l'avait trompée, il avait un nombre de copine incroyable mais dès qu'un type semblait s'intéresser à elle, il lui faisait une vie pas possible.

Ce jour là nous avions été appelé Faith et moi en renfort pour une fusillade, il y avait apparemment déjà du monde à terre. Les gangs commençaient à me taper sur le système! Ils ne pouvaient pas tous s'entretuer dans un endroit reculer pour qu'on ait plus qu'à ramasser les corps! Non! Ils fallaient qu'ils s'entretuent au milieu de gens innocents!

Lorsque l'on est arrivés, ça tirait dans tous les coins; d'autres voitures étaient là et nous étions tous planqués derrière.

C'est là que j'ai vu une ambulance mais pas de médics. J'ai scanné la scène et j'ai vu Nieto et Kim un peu plus loin derrière une beine à ordure. Ils s'occupaient d'un blessé et étaient apparemment relativement à l'abri des tirs; mieux ne valait pas qu'ils bougent.

Je leur ai hurlé de ne pas bouger! Je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont entendus et c'est là que j'ai vu un type armé se dirigé vers eux. Il avançait vers eux et j'ai tout à coup eu comme des sueurs froides. Il allait leur tomber dessus et les blesser; ils ne pourraient pas se défendre, ils seraient à leur merci et il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. J'ai réagi au quart de tour. J'ai tout à coup eu peur pour elle, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire et ni une ni deux j'y suis allé.

B- Faith couvre moi.

F- Boz, non!

Je me suis élancé vers elle, je ne pensais qu'à ça, la protéger. En mission j'ai toujours pensé qu'à Faith, à sa sécurité mais là je savais qu'elle était à l'abri et pour le moment, je n'avais que Kim en tête. Je courais, essayant d'éviter les balles tout en rentrant la tête dans les épaules et je me suis littéralement jetée sur elle. Une seconde plus tard, une balle venait se loger dans le mur pas très loin de là où elle était auparavant.

B- Baissez vous! Kim? Ca va?

K- Bosco, oui.

Je me suis redressé et j'ai tiré sur le type. Il s'est effondré à nos pieds. J'observais les alentours pendant que Kim et Nieto s'occupaient du gamin. Je me suis vite aperçu que je n'avais aucune visibilité, on ne pouvait pas sortir et les coups de feu continuaient.

C- Ca va jamais s'arrêter!

B- Rentre la tête Nieto.

Faith me préviendrait par radio si jamais quelqu'un venait par là. J'observais Kim travailler sur le blessé, c'était un gamin.

K- Si on sort pas d'ici très bientôt, il n'a aucune chance.

C- Il est en arrêt.

B- Faith? Est ce que la voie est libre?

F- Non, ne bouge pas

Nous ne pouvions pas sortir sans se faire tirer comme des lapins. Aucuns d'eux n'avaient ni de gilet ni de casque; ça aurait été du suicide. Même en courant ça aurait été dangereux mais avec le brancard, il en était hors de question. Nous sommes restés là 10 bonnes minutes avant que ça se calme. Entre temps le gamin avait été choqué plusieurs fois et était mort.

Quand finalement tout s'est arrêté, je les ai aidés à transporter le brancard. Kim ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Avant qu'elle ne parte avec Nieto, je suis allée la voir.

B- Ca va aller?

K- Oui.

B- Ce soir je t'attends à ta sortie.

K- Mmm.

Je lui ai pressé la main pour lui montrer que j'étais avec elle et je suis resté avec Faith. Nous devions boucler la scène et interroger les personnes susceptibles d'avoir vu quelque chose.

La fin de la journée est arrivée lentement. Je n'ai pas trop pensé à Kim durant mon service, c'était plutôt chargée et ça a permis de m'occuper l'esprit. Tous les déchets de la ville avaient dû se passer le mot pour atterrir dans notre zone à Faith et moi et nous avons effectué interventions sur interventions. Lorsque l'on a eu un peu de temps, mon esprit c'est naturellement tourné vers elle, j'espérais que ça allait et en fait, j'attendais qu'une chose, aller la récupérer devant la caserne. Je pensais énormément à elle et quelque part, ça me terrifiait la place qu'elle avait pris dans ma vie en si peu de temps. Mis à part ma mère, il n'y avait que Faith à qui je tenais autant et avec Kim, j'avais l'impression que tout était chamboulé.

Ce soir là je me suis dépêché de me changer et je l'ai attendue devant la caserne. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux mais je sentais que ce n'était pas encore ça.

B- Ca te dis d'aller manger un bout et de boire un verre?

K- J'ai envie d'être tranquille.

B- Ok. Alors on va chez moi, je préparerais un truc rapidement.

K- Tu vas cuisiner?

B- Oui.

K- Ok.

Elle est montée dans la voiture et nous avons fait le trajet en silence. Ce que j'appréciais avec elle, c'est qu'on pouvait rester silencieux sans qu'il y ait aucune gêne.

On est montés et elle s'est installée à la cuisine pendant que je préparais le repas. J'ai sorti de la bière et j'ai essayé de la faire parler. Elle n'avait vraiment pas encaissé la mort de ce gamin.

K- Le pire c'est qu'il était là au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit.

B- N'y pense plus.

K- C'est si injuste.

On a mangé en discutant, elle semblait fatiguée et après on s'est installés devant la TV. J'ai mis la chaîne comédie, on avait besoin de rire.

K- J'ai encore du mal à t'imaginer avec la chaîne comédie.

B- Quoi? J'aime les comédies, je suis un marrant.

K- Bien sûr. Boscorelli est connu pour être un grand comique.

B- Eh!

Je l'ai attrapée par les épaules et elle est restée contre moi, appuyé sur mon épaule. Elle n'a bien entendu pas vu la fin du film, elle s'est endormie avant.

Lorsque j'ai voulu la laisser dormir et aller me coucher dans ma chambre, je l'ai entendue murmurer. «Reste là.» Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai été réveillé par le chatouillis de ses cheveux. Elle était contre moi et je la tenais dans mes bras. Je l'ai regardé quelques instants avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux.

K- Je suis toute courbaturée.

B- Tu es courbaturée? Moi j'ai le droit de dire ça Zambrano, je suis celui qui a mal dormi. Toi tu étais allongée contre moi.

K- Désolée.

B- Ce n'est pas grave. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas réveillé en aussi charmante compagnie. Tu n'as aucun humour. Tu peux prendre une douche pendant que je fais le café.

K- Je prendrais ma douche à la caserne, j'y ai des affaires de rechange. Vas-y, je fais le café.

C'est comme ça que nous sommes allés au boulot tous les 2.

Lorsque je suis arrivé aux vestiaires, ça jasait.

D- Je te dis qu'ils sont partis ensemble hier soir et qu'ils sont revenus ensemble ce matin…

F- Tu te trompes. Ils sont juste amis.

S- Bosco, juste ami avec une femme, j'ai du mal.

B- Et pourtant c'est le cas! Quand vous aurez fini de parler pour ne rien dire!

Ca a calmé l'ambiance. Nous nous sommes tous changés et bien entendus, à peine étions nous dans la voiture que Faith commençait à me cuisiner. Incroyable. Je lui aurais raconté ce qui c'était passé mais cette façon de faire. On aurait dit la gestapo. Bref, je n'ai rien dit.

Depuis quasiment 2 mois Kim et moi passions de plus en plus de temps ensemble. C'est bien simple, je n'avais pas eu un seul rencard, même Faith m'en parlait, elle trouvait ça bizarre. Elle se demandait si peut être, finalement il ne se passait pas quelque chose avec Kim. Je crois que tout le monde le pensait d'ailleurs.

Ce soir là j'étais au bar avec Chris lorsque j'ai vu une charmante jeune femme, pas trop grande, les cheveux auburn avec des yeux à damner un saint. Ils étaient bleus nuit. Bref, merci mon dieu, elle n'a pas résistée à mon charme et j'ai pris son numéros de téléphone après l'avoir raccompagnée.

Quelques semaines auparavant j'aurais tout fait pour atterrir dans son lit mais là, je ne sais pas si c'est l'influence de Kim ou non mais apparemment j'étais nettement moins, bref, j'avais changé et en bien d'après Faith. Ce qui n'empêchait pas mon désir d'atterrir dans son lit, on peut dire que j'étais frustré sexuellement. 

Je l'ai appelée le lendemain et on a convenu d'un rendez vous le soir même. J'étais tout excité dans les vestiaires, Faith avait supporté ma bonne humeur toute la journée et elle n'en pouvait apparemment plus; moi je n'attendais qu'une chose, retrouver Samantha.

T- Qu'est ce qu'il a?

F- Monsieur a un rencard. Samantha.

S- Et Kim?

B- Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans la phrase «on est juste amis»?

S- Ce n'était pas une blague?

T- Bosco qui a appris l'art de l'amitié avec les femmes.

B- Ah ah ah, je me casse.

Je suis sorti pour retrouver Kim devant ma voiture, apparemment elle m'attendait.

K- Ca te dit qu'on se fasse une soirée, ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas fait.

Lorsqu'elle m'a dit ça, je me suis senti un peu mal, coupable. C'était bizarre, d'autant plus qu'on ne s'était rien promis. Amis, c'est elle qui l'avait voulu et puis je m'y étais fait. Bon, j'avais toujours des rêves d'elle ne portant strictement rien mais ça passerait.

B- Je ne peux pas, ce soir j'ai un rencard.

K- Ah. Bon ben tant pis.

B- Je peux te ramener si tu veux.

K- Non, c'est bon, je vais rentrer en métro.

B- Si t'es sûr. A demain.

K- Oui, bonne soirée.

Je l'ai vu s'éloigner vers la caserne pour retrouver Taylor.

A- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu ne rentres pas avec Bosco?

K- Non, il a des projets ce soir.

A- Oh. Désolée.

K- Pourquoi? Non, on est amis, c'est normal qu'il ait des rencards.

A- Si tu le dis, t'a l'air de …

K- De quoi?

A- Je peux être franche?

K- Oui.

A- Bosco est ton ami mais il aimerait être plus que ça.

K- Je crois que tu te trompes, sinon il sortirait pas avec cette fille.

A- Tu croyais quoi?

K- Pardon?

A- Tu lui plais mais il ne va pas devenir moine en attendant que tu te décides, ça m'a d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps.

K- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

A- Ecoute, je sens bien qu'il te plait, je ne sais pas pourquoi t'a voulu faire ami/ami mais c'est une idée stupide. Bon, en même temps, on me proposerait Bosco, je ne suis pas sûre non plus de sauter sur…

K- Et! Il est adorable quand il veut, bon, c'est vrai qu'au boulot il peut être un vrai connard mais hors du boulot, avec moi…il est attentionné, il est gentil avec Joey et il est mignon et

A- Et alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien?

K- Je ne sais pas. C'est trop tard. On est amis, rien de plus.

A- Si tous mes amis me regardaient comme il te regarde, waou.

K- C'est vrai?...De toute façon il a maintenant quelqu'un dans sa vie.

A- Ca doit être tout récent. Il t'en avait parlé auparavant?

K- Non.

A- Tu vois. Allez viens on va boire un coup.

La soirée avec Sam s'est très bien passé et la nuit également. J'étais vraiment très content et Faith a du me supporter.

Je n'ai pas vraiment vu Kim de la journée et quelque part ça m'embêtait. Comme par hasard, Faith l'a remarqué.

C'est ding, elle me connaissait trop bien, s'en devenait carrément insupportable.

F- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Ton rendez vous ne s'est pas bien passé?

Ca m'a redonné le sourire, je venais de repenser à cette nuit.

B- Si, au contraire, c'était vraiment bien et puis après.

F- Je ne veux rien entendre de ta vie sexuelle.

B- D'habitude ça ne te dérange pas d'entendre mes histoires.

F- Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette alors?

B- Je vais très bien.

F- Si tu le dis!

B- Oui je le dis!

Ca a clos la conversation.

Les jours qui ont suivis se sont ressemblés, on se voyait tous les jours avec Sam et j'avoue que le sexe m'avait manqué. J'aimais le temps que je passais avec elle, on s'entendait relativement bien, notamment au lit. Le problème c'est que je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui parler. Avant ça ne m'aurait pas gêné de n'avoir qu'une relation uniquement sexuelle avec une femme mais maintenant… je ne voyais Kim que la journée et nos conversations me manquaient. Nos soirées à deux me manquaient aussi.

Lorsqu'un soir elle m'a redemandé de sortir et que je lui ai dit non car j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose avec Sam, j'ai à nouveau senti la culpabilité.

Pendant presque 2 semaines, je n'ai pas vu Kim en dehors du boulot, je trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec elle. Elle ne m'avait plus proposé de passer une soirée tous les 2, en fait les fois où nous étions en contact lors d'interventions, tout était pareil mais elle ne m'attendait plus jamais après le boulot. Réfléchis Bos, elle n'allait pas passer son temps à t'attendre alors qu'à chaque fois où elle te proposait une soirée tu refusais.

Je décidais de faire le premier pas pour retrouver cette amitié qui me manquait tant, je voulais passer du temps avec elle et quoi de mieux que de l'attendre après son service pour lui proposer une soirée tous les 2?

K- Bosco? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

B- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller boire un coup.

K- T'a rien de prévu?

B- Ce soir je suis seulement à toi.

K- Tu es trop bon.

B- Alors? Ca te dis?

K- Ok.

Il était déjà tard lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez Ray. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et nous nous sommes installés dans un coin tranquille. Nous avons commencé à boire quelques bières tout en discutant. C'est lorsque j'ai senti que j'étais un peu éméchée que je me suis lancée.

K- Alors, parle moi de ta copine.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de parler de Sam avec Kim. En fait, je ne voulais en parler avec personne.

K- Allez, elle s'appelle comment?

B- Sam, Samantha. Je l'ai rencontré dans un bar.

K- Et elle fait quoi dans la vie?

B- Elle travaille dans les assurances.

Je posais des questions alors que je n'avais pas du tout envie d'entendre ses réponses. J'ai continué comme ça pendant un petit moment, je devais être masochiste.

K- C'est bien, t'a l'air d'être bien avec elle.

B- Ouai.

K- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

B- Si, c'est sympa mais je ne pense pas que ça va durer.

K- Ah.

B- Oui…Tu veux danser?

K- Oui

Sa réponse m'avait surpris, bon, j'aurais été hypocrite de dire que ça ne me faisait pas plaisir qu'il pense à rompre mais quand même.

Il m'a pris la main pour me mener jusqu'à la piste lorsque Ray nous a appelé.

R- Et vous deux!

B- Ouai.

R- Je ferme.

J'étais un peu déçue et puis…

B- Tu me laisses les clefs? Promis je ferme, on va rester un peu plus si tu le permets.

R- Ok. Tu sais où il faut poser les clefs en partant.

B- Pas de problème, merci.

R- Bonne nuit vous 2.

K- Au revoir.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, on dansait en silence et puis j'ai eu envie de la serrer alors je l'ai fait. Elle n'a rien dit, elle a seulement passé ses 2 bras autour de mon cou. J'appréciais ce moment; je ne savais pas du tout ce qui allait se passer, mais j'appréciais ce moment. Mes mains sont alors descendues sur ses reins pour la coller à moi. Et là encore, elle n'a rien fait ni dit quoique ce soit qui aurait pu me faire penser que ça la dérangeait. Je savais qu'elle était un peu éméchée, tout comme moi mais je croyais savoir, j'espérais qu'elle savait encore ce qu'elle faisait. C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai senti bouger les hanches en cadences avec moi. J'avais l'impression que nos bassins étaient soudés et si elle continuait à se frotter à moi je ne garantissais rien.

Elle ne savait pas l'effet qu'elle me faisait. J'avais envie de la toucher et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sentir son odeur, effleurant son cou pour finalement remonter jusqu'à son oreille et lui dire dans un moment d'insanité «Tu es sexy, tu es incroyablement sexy Kimy»

Lorsqu'il m'a dit ça, j'ai su à quoi ça allait nous mener et à aucun moment je n'ai eu d'hésitation. Je l'ai serré contre moi et je lui ai embrassé le cou. A ce moment là, il me faisait un de ses effets…

Je me suis aperçu qu'il n'y avait plus de musique, nous étions serrés dans les bras l'un contre l'autre, je sentais ses mains glisser sur moi. Je sentais qu'il avait envie de nettement plus et c'est lorsque j'ai heurté le billard que je me suis aperçue qu'il nous avait dirigé hors de la piste de danse.

B- Kim…Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite je vais…

Il m'a posé sur le billard et je l'ai encerclé de mes jambes. J'avais envie de lui autant qu'il avait envie de moi.

K- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter.

Je l'ai attrapé par le col de son sweater et je l'ai approché pour l'embrasser. Je sentais parfaitement l'effet que je lui faisais au travers des vêtements. Tous ses gestes trahissaient l'impatience qu'il essayait de contenir et nos vêtements ont finis éparpillés relativement rapidement autour de nous.

J'avoue que j'avais quelques appréhensions dues au fait qu'aucun homme ne m'avait touché depuis longtemps mais ça s'est vraiment bien passé; il a été très tendre et incroyable. Je n'étais pas coutumière des orgasmes multiples mais là… Lorsque après on s'est retrouvés allongés côte à côte sur cette table de billard, je me suis sentie bien comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, je me suis tournée vers lui, il regardait le plafond et là je me suis dit qu'il pensait certainement qu'il avait fait une belle boulette.

J'ai senti ses yeux sur moi, quand j'ai tourné les yeux vers elle, j'y ai lu de l'appréhension.

B- Ca va?

K- Oui.

B- Je crois qu'on a dessaoulé.

Quand il a dit ça, j'ai cru qu'il me poignardait. Il s'est complètement tourné vers moi et il m'a pris dans ses bras. Il me regardait dans les yeux, tout en me caressant.

B- Mais j'ai toujours autant envie de t'embrasser, envie de te toucher, envie de te faire l'amour.

K- Ce n'était peut être pas dû qu'à l'alcool alors.

B- Non.

Il m'a alors embrassé et j'avais l'impression que si je le laissais faire, ça allait mener à la même chose que la fois précédente.

K- Bos, même si j'ai vraiment envie de remettre ça, on ne peut pas. Il doit être tard.

B- On a encore un peu de temps.

Ses baisers me déconcentraient, j'ai tout de même réussi à regarder ma montre et là, le choc.

K- Bosco! Il est quasiment 6 heures!

B- Quoi?

K- Pousse toi, il faut que je rentre, je bosse dans moins de 3 heures.

B- Tu travailles ce matin?

K- Oui, il y a eu un changement de dernière minute.

J'étais quasiment habillée, j'allais enfiler mon t-shirt lorsque je me suis retourné, il me regardait. Il était pied nu, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille; il avait seulement enfilé son jean et je le trouvais incroyablement sexy dans cette tenue; à ce moment là je me suis dit que j'avais terriblement envie de lui.

J'ai lâché mon t-shirt et je me suis approchée de lui. Il me regardait, j'avais envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, et à peine avais je posé les mains sur lui qu'il m'attraper pour me reposer sur le billard.

B- Je croyais qu'on devait rentrer?

K- Pour le moment j'ai seulement envie de toi.

Lorsqu'on a finalement réussi à se rhabiller, nous avons eu la surprise de tomber sur Ray.

R- Vous êtes encore là?

B- Oui, on a…

K- Joué au billard toute la nuit.

Il nous a regardé tous les deux, j'ai bien vu qu'il ne nous croyait pas. Nous étions un peu débraillés et quand on est enfin parti, je me suis senti soulagée. Je ne pensais pas être capable de remettre les pieds dans ce bar sans rougir face à Ray.

Il m'a raccompagné chez moi puis il m'a déposé au boulot. Avant de sortir de la voiture, je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. C'est lorsque nous avons vu certains pompiers devant la caserne que finalement notre au revoir n'est resté qu'amical.

K- Bon, eh bien, à plus tard.

B- Ouai.

La journée est passée relativement lentement, je n'étais pas à ce que je faisais et Carlos l'a remarqué. Je n'ai pas vu Bosco, normal nous avions des services différents. J'ai entraperçu Faith, on a discuté et lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de Sam…J'étais dans l'expectative et le fait qu'elle parle de sa copine me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me sentais mal, je n'aimais pas ce que je pensais mais je me disais que ça avait été une histoire de sexe entre deux amis, rien d'autre. Le fait qu'il pense à la larguer (et ça c'était ce qu'il disait, rien n'était moins sûr) ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il le faisait pour être avec moi. J'en ai eu la confirmation lorsqu'elle m'a dit que Bosco la rendait ding la journée et qu'elle n'était pas emballée à l'idée de passer une autre journée avec un Bosco souriant bêtement. Elle était contente qu'il voie Sam ce soir là. Ca a été le coup de grâce.

Je suis rentrée chez moi avant d'aller chercher Joey à l'école. J'allais m'occuper de mon petit homme ce soir là et rien d'autre.

Hier j'ai rompu avec Sam. Je veux être avec Kim et même si elle ne veut pas, ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon cette relation commençait à me peser.

Après la journée, j'ai attendu Kim, en vain. Si Taylor ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle était déjà rentrée, j'aurais attendu beaucoup plus longtemps.

Nous devions parler, je ne sais pas ce que j'allais lui dire mais il fallait qu'on se parle. J'ai donc pris la direction de chez elle, elle n'était pas là et je l'ai attendue assis sur l'escalier.

Elle est arrivée un peu plus tard les bras chargés de courses.

Lorsque je l'ai vu arriver, je suis allé à sa rencontre pour lui donner un coup de main et l'embrasser. Au moment où elle a tourné la tête et où je me suis trouvé à lui faire un bisou sur la joue, je me suis dit qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait.

B- Je peux t'aider?

K- Non ça va.

B- On peut parler?

K- Je t'écoute.

B- Je sais que tu voulais qu'on soit seulement amis mais…

K- Oui, tu ne fais pas ami/ami avec une femme.

B- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu m'en veux? D'accord ça a chamboulé notre accord de départ mais…Je ne t'ai pas forcé la main Kim!

K- Quel grand prince de me le rappeler. Oui on a couché ensemble et quoi maintenant? Ce soir c'est mon tour?

B- De quoi tu parles?

K- L'autre soir moi, hier Sam, ce soir moi, demain elle?

B- Tu crois que…

K- J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu crois que je crois, vas-y, éclaire moi.

B- Après ces dernières semaines, tu crois que je te ferais un truc comme ça?

K- Je sais plus Bosco.

B- Je pensais que tu avais une plus haute opinion de moi.

K- Alors dis moi? Tu sais très bien que vu mon passif, ce genre de trucs me fait démarrer au quart de tour. Rassure moi, explique moi au lieu de me tourner le dos.

B- Oui hier soir je l'ai vu mais j'ai rompu parce que je me disais que peut être, tous les 2, ça avait été plus qu'une nuit. Voilà! Je me suis apparemment trompé après tout. Je te laisse. On se verra certainement au boulot.

Je me suis sentie mal; je ne voulais pas qu'il parte alors…

K- Bosco! Attend!

B- …

K- Je crois que finalement j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour les courses.

Il est resté manger avec Joey et moi et il a passé la soirée avec nous. Bien entendu il n'a pas passé la nuit chez moi, je ne voulais pas lorsque j'avais Joey.

Le lendemain, j'ai fait ma journée avec Alex. Lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé toutes les 2, elle a directement attaqué l'interrogatoire. On avait décidé la veille Bosco et moi que pour le moment il était plus prudent de garder ça pour nous. C'était tout récent et si l'on voulait éviter qu'on (sous entendu entre autre Jimmy) nous complique les choses, autant rester cachés.

Le fait que tout le monde ait compris que nous étions «seulement amis», nous simplifierait les choses. Après tout il avait une copine Sam.

Bon, mais comme Alex avait deviné avant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je lui ai tout raconté. Et puis j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

A- Alors Boscorelli au pieu est un…

K- Je te raconte toute l'histoire et la seule chose que tu retiens c'est que j'ai pris un pied d'enfer avec Bosco?

A- C'est une information non négligeable. C'était sur un billard alors…Bon, des détails.

K- …

A- Tu ne vas pas te faire prier. On commence par les préliminaires. Alors?

K- Rien à dire, vraiment très bien.

A- Et sinon?

K- Il a été très doux. Du moins la première fois

A- Et la deuxième?

K- …

A Alors Kim?

K- Je ne sais pas comment dire ça…passionné, fougueux, infatigable.

A- Endurant donc

K- Je sais pas, mais il a un truc, j'étais en train de revenir, toute tremblante, j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras et puis là…il a recommencé, plus lentement plus…bref et d'un coup c'est reparti et j'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, j'étais toute…je ne sais pas, électrisée de la tête aux orteils.

A- Waou. Tant que ça?

K- C'est bien simple, pour parler crûment c'est le meilleur coup que j'ai eu.

A- Meilleur que Jimmy?

K- Sans comparaison.

A- Je vais regarder Bosco d'un œil neuf.

K- Non, chut, rien ne doit sortir d'ici. Pour le moment on a décidé de tenir ça secret.

A- Ok.

Je suis arrivé au boulot plutôt content. J'avais envie de sourire.

T- Ca a l'air d'aller.

S- Toujours avec cette fille alors…

F- Ne me dis pas que tu vas sourire comme ça toute la journée quand même.

B- …

F- Achevez moi, pitié.

Nous sommes partis avec Faith et après qu'elle m'ait vu parler avec Kim après une intervention, elle a compris. Nous étions dans la voiture et elle m'a tout simplement dit.

F- Je le savais qu'il y avait un truc avec Kim. Vous avez couchés ensemble.

B- Quoi? Comment tu le sais?

F- C'est visible comme le nez au milieu du visage.

B- Disons que notre relation amicale est devenue beaucoup plus que ça.

F- Et Sam?

B- C'est fini.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés après le service. Je suis allée la retrouver en face, elle discutait avec Taylor. Lorsqu'elle m'a vue, je l'ai vue me regarder de la tête aux pieds.

B- Salut Taylor.

A- Salut Bosco. Ca va?

B- J'en déduis que tu lui as dit.

K- Désolée.

B- Ce n'est pas grave, Faith a deviné.

K- Elle saura tenir sa langue?

B- Ouai. On y va?

K- Ok. Bonsoir Alex.

B- Bonsoir Taylor.

A- Bonsoir vous 2.

Fini 


End file.
